vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Mechagodzilla (Heisei)
Summary The Heisei Mechagodzilla (メカゴジラ Mekagojira), also known as Super Mechagodzilla (スーパーメカゴジラ Sūpā Mekagojira), is a mecha created by Toho that first appeared in the 1993 Godzilla film, Godzilla vs. Mechagodzilla 2. Mechagodzilla was created by the United Nations Godzilla Countermeasures Center and controlled by its military branch G-Force, using Futurian technology scavenged from the remains of Mecha-King Ghidorah. The mech would first see action when Godzilla appeared in Japan and began heading to the city of Kyoto. Initially, it had an advantage against its organic counterpart, but Godzilla released a shockwave of energy which short-circuited Mechagodzilla's systems, rendering it defenseless as Godzilla knocked it over before leaving the scene. After several weeks of repairs, Mechagodzilla was sent out again, this time to destroy Fire Rodan, who had taken a canister holding Azuza Gojo and an infant Godzillasaurus. Mechagodzilla quickly defeated Fire Rodan, however, Godzilla arose from the ocean to challenge the robot again. Mechagodzilla easily overpowered Godzilla once more, and after combining with Garuda, almost killed the Monster King by destroying his second brain. However, while down, Fire Rodan was not quite dead and with the last of his strength revived Godzilla with his own life force. This brought Godzilla back and empowered him with an all-new Spiral Fire Ray. With his new breath weapon, Godzilla turned the tide of battle against Godzilla, the energy radiating from him melting the robot's armor plating and after taking several subsequent atomic blasts, Mechagodzilla was destroyed for good, although its operating team miraculously survived. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-B Name: Mechagodzilla, Combination with Garuda is called Super Mechagodzilla Origin: Godzilla Gender: Inapplicable Age: Unknown Classification: Anti-Godzilla mecha created with technology scavenged from Mecha-King Ghidorah Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Energy Manipulation (Energy Projection, Energy Absorption), Combination with the warship Garuda for access to Maser Cannons, Status Effect Inducement (tranquilizer missiles from its hips, paralysis missiles from the shoulders, and shock anchor cables from its wrists) 'Attack Potency: Planet level (Should be at least as strong as Mecha-King Ghidorah, as it was built using the Futurian technology that created Mecha-King Ghidorah. Took down Godzilla temporarily. Defeated Fire Rodan, who even in its base form could briefly fight Godzilla). Higher via combination with Garuda (Defeated and almost killed Godzilla) Speed: Superhuman Movement Speed, Supersonic Flight Speed (Can fly at Mach 1, and Mach 2 as Super Mechagodzilla), FTL Reactions and Combat Speed (Can keep up with Godzilla) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Planet class Durability: Planet level (Took many hits from Godzilla and Fire Rodan, and was only defeated by Godzilla’s Uranium Atomic Heat Ray, which was later used to finish off SpaceGodzilla) Stamina: 'Unknown 'Range: Several dozen meters with ranged attacks. Standard Equipment: Garuda, Missiles, Plasma Grenades, Shock Anchors Attacks/Techniques: * Mega-Buster Ray: Mechagodzilla can fire a rainbow-colored ray from his mouth. * Laser Beam Eyes: Mechagodzilla can fire yellow laser beams out of his eyes. * Plasma Grenade: Mechagodzilla has a Plasma Grenade that fires energy absorbed by the Super Heat Shield. * Shock Anchors: Mechagodzilla can fire anchors that electrocute his opponent from his wrists. * Rocket Fingers: Mechagodzilla can fire missiles from his knuckles. * Super Mechagodzilla: Mechagodzilla can join with the Garuda and form Super Mechagodzilla. Super Mechagodzilla can fire paralysis missiles from his shoulders. Note: There are several versions of Mechagodzilla. This profile only covers the Heisei version. For the Showa version, see this profile. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Metal Sonic (Sonic the Hedgehog (The Universe)) Metal Sonic's Profile (Modern/Adventure Metal Sonic was used and speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Godzilla Category:Mecha Category:Machines Category:Robots Category:Toho Co. Ltd Category:Tokusatsu Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Flight Users Category:Energy Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Tier 5